Druid
"The Verdant Word speaks to me. It rustles the limbs on as it seeps from the trees. I will make known its intentions." Shamanism ● MOONGLEAM, The Shaman downgrades damage by + Dark, but only at night ● OMEN, 1 Mana, The Shaman predicts an attack in the future + Dark, CT = Successes and may make another action. ● BONE NECKLACE, 2 Mana, The Shaman delegates a circle, causing + Dark to all units inside. ● ELEMENTAL EMBRACE, 1 Mana, The Shaman may cast elemental magic in the form of a sphere depending on what Totem he has in place + Element. ● CLEANSE, 2 Mana (Shaman only), The Shaman removes all negative status effects to a target, including uncommon influences and minor illnesses. ●● PURGE, 1 Mana, The Shaman removes all beneficial status effects from an enemy unit. ●● CREPUSCULAR WARDING, Fiends will not pursue the Shaman. ●● DREDGE SPOIL, 1 Mana, The Shaman moves a obstacle on the field to another location ●● TOTEM ARC, 2 Mana (Requires ELEMENTAL EMBRACE), The Shaman deals elemental damage based on the totem in play. + Element + SD = next closest enemy unit until fail ●● ECOTONE, 2 Mana, The Shaman casts a spell of any two different elements at one target, dealing + Element + Gnosis + Different Element. ●●● REBIRTH, 6 Mana, The Shaman restores a fallen ally by + Life. (Shaman only: The Shaman may also bring a target back from the dead for the appropriate price.) ●●● REGENERATION, 4 Mana (Shaman only), The Shaman may mend together severed limbs. He places them together and the flesh knits together. ●●● WATERWALKING, 1 Mana. The Shaman casts a hex on the target, granting the ability to walk on water for one hour per Gnosis. ●●● EPHEMERAL SHADOW, The Shaman amplified the sun's angled intensity, dealing Dark to all enemies behind him. ●●● VOOD, 5 Mana, 1 Willpower, The Shaman chooses one target of which he owns something and may control their actions via a doll. Totems Once they are placed, Totems effect the area directly surrounding them for the duration of a Scene. A Totem's Health is equal to the Shaman's Stamina. ● WILDFIRE TOTEM, a sultry totem which grants +1 Fire and restores +1 Mana ● YGGDRASIL TOTEM, a furrowed totem which grants +1 Earth and grants Anchored ●● WINDFALL TOTEM, a blistery totem which grants +1 Wind and grands Haste ●● FIMBULWINTER TOTEM, a wintry totem which grants +1 Water and immunity to status effects, excluding KO and Death ●●● MIDGAR TOTEM, a verve-filled totem which grants +1 Light, increases INTELLIGENCE by +1 and restores damaged Health by 1 ●●● RAGNAROK TOTEM, a death-filled totem which grants +1 Dark, increases STRENGTH by +1 and allows the Shaman to cast MOONGLEAM at any time Heraldry ● WHISPER, The Verdant Word can now speak through plants to Nature's Herald. ● TREE STEP, Nature's Herald disappears behind a tree and reappears from behind another. ● BARK SKIN, 1 Mana, Nature's Herald causes his skin to toughen for the remainder of the Scene, gaining +1 Armor. ● BERYL, 1 Mana, Nature's Herald harnesses the spirit of nature to thrust it in the form of a powerful orb, dealing + Gnosis +1 Earth. ● SWIFT MESSENGER, 10 Minutes (Requires WILD SPEECH), Either an accipiter tawny hawk or a swift-tail messenger arrives to deliver a message for you. ●● THORNS, 1 Mana, Nature's Herald causes thorns to grow on a target + Nature, tile + Nature + Snare or a weapon [+1 ''●].'' ●● EARTH'S EMBRACE, 2 Mana, Nature's Herald causes entangling roots to rise up from the ground causing Snare + Light. ●● GROWTH, Plants grow around Nature's Herald, restoring Mana + Earth. ●● SYNTHESIS, 1 Mana, Nature's Herald communes with Nature, downgrading damage to himself + Light. ●● CAMOUFLAGE, Nature's Herald blends in to the environment, gaining a bonus to Stealth Gnosis until he moves again. ●●● ALLUVIUM, 1 Mana, Nature's Herald causes the ground beneath one target to become unstable, causing different effects depending on the terrain. ●●● RESPLENDENCE, 1 Mana, Nature's Herald causes one tile, regardless of condition, to a grass tile, restoring barren land and Lethal damage to Undead + Life. ●●● LEAF WHISTLE, 1 Mana, Quick Action, Nature's Herald sounds off, drawing the attention of all actions in waiting, canceling casting times, holds, Quick Actions, etc. ●●● HERALD'S DISCRETION, Nature's Herald has an internal compass. In addition, he may now commune with Gaia for advice on which direction to go next. ●●● NATURE'S WRATH, 3 Mana, Nature's Herald calls upon Gaia to fuel his attack, adding + Life + 1 Combo to his next basic attack. If there is an enemy unit behind the user, this attack can strike it as well. (Having WILD SPEECH adds Animal Ken to the attacks.) Summons Summons enter the Scene by being called by a fetish Ken + Gnosis VS original cost, CT = Successes VS Cost and remain for 1D4 rounds or until their health runs out. A fetish may not be used more than once in a Scene, and only one fetish may be used in a Scene for every Nature's Herald involved. ● SUMMON: Tyrannidae, 1 Mana, 1 Willpower, An iron cage fetish that calls a canary to scout the area. ● SUMMON: Lune, 1 Mana, 1 Willpower, A fetish composed of a yellow bundle of fur tied together by a bow that calls a pale wolf to cause a distraction. ● SUMMON: Vermiran, 1 Mana, 1 Willpower, A burning fetish that never goes out that calls a sly yipper to find something in an area that might otherwise be overlooked. ● SUMMON: Akita, 1 Mana, 1 Willpower, A tooth fetish with a hole through it used to call a laughing hund to side with your cause. ●● SUMMON: Eyrie, 2 Mana, 1 Willpower, This small nest fetish calls a large bird to lift an ally or enemy to new heights. ●● SUMMON: Iveroce, 2 Mana, 1 Willpower, This tanned leather fetish calls a tusked thrasher to knock down a wall or barrier. ●● SUMMON: Shadow Stalker, 2 Mana, 1 Willpower, This jade pendant fetish calls a feral assassin for dealing a single point of lethal damage. ●● SUMMON: Odonata, 2 Mana, 1 Willpower, This swirling blue and green marble fetish calls a gigantic damselfly to carry an ally out of harm's way. ●●● SUMMON: Procnea, 3 Mana, 1 Willpower, This white stem totem calls a leather-skin thunderbird to deal WIND damage in a field. ●●● SUMMON: Basalisk, 3 Mana, 1 Willpower, This petrified statuette totem calls a poisonous serpent to inflict Petrification. ●●● SUMMON: Polar Orso, 3 mana, 1 Willpower, A stone fetish that is cold to the touch calls an arctic treader to fight as a familiar. ●●● SUMMON: Fey Panther, 3 Mana, 1 Willpower, This wing of a Tennin fetish calls an astral snow leopard to cast illusions on the Scene. ●●●● SUMMON: Mandrake (Nature's Herald only), 4 Mana, 1 Willpower. This bag of salt fetish calls a dextrous scaled pup to entertain the Scene. Blue Magic ● FORM of the BEAST, 1 Mana, 1 Willpower. The Animagi may log any number of creatures sized similarly to him to later transform into, once per day per animal, for up to an hour. ● WILD SPEECH, The Verdant Word can now speak through creatures to the Animagi. ●● WILD ASPECT, The Animagi becomes more animal-like, taking on a single permanent physical feature found in his log. ●● WILD HUNT, The Animagi is in tune with his instincts when stalking his prey, granting +1 Perception when engaged in combat ●●● WILD GRACE, The Animagi permanently gains +1 Speed ●●● SPIRIT of the WILD, 4 Mana, 2 Willpower. The Animagi unleashes his animalistic potential in the form of a spirit, altering his physical presence and gaining +2 to all Physical Attributes but -1 to all Mental and Social Attributes for the remainder of the Scene (this grants +2 temporary Health, which diminishes after the Scene). Notable Druids Ajora ● Turin